Problems with patrolling
by Not-Different-Just-Me
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are joined at the hip. Until one night patroling causes a big problem. Can Scorpius solve it? Rated T to be careful.
1. Rose's side

It all started on the Hogwarts express. Rose could not believe it! She and her cousin Albus were finally going to Hogwarts! As happy as she was though, she was going to miss her mom and dad. Not Hugo though, he was just a brat.

"At least you can get away from your brother," Albus stated shocking her out of her thoughts. Albus was her best friend and he somehow always was able to read her as well as she reads her books. She was Hermione's daughter after all. "Come on Rosie, lets get a compartment, people are staring at us" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her down the hall.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, and don't call me Rosie!" She had never liked the name; it made her sound like a four year old. Her dad is the only one who still calls her that, mostly because she can't get him to stop. Normally she would slap Albus but she knew he hated attention and it did seem like everyone was staring at them. It wasn't unusual for a first year to be pulling another down the hall was it?

They finally reached a compartment and when she and Albus got in she saw a boy that looked to be about her age sitting quietly by the window. He had messy blond hair almost covering his eyes. His eyes were the brightest blue she had ever seen and it seemed that they saw straight through her to her soul.

"Can we sit here?" asked her cousin.

"Um sure" replied the boy causally and confused, as if he was wondering why someone would sit next to him. "My names Scorpius, yours?"

And ever since that moment they have all been best friends. You rarely see one without the other. Especially Rose and Scorpius, they seemed attached at the hip. Albus made the Quidditch team and was very busy helping run the practices when his brother James was busy serving detention for all the pranks he plays.

One night however 5 years later, Scorpius wasn't with Rose as she was patrolling the fifth floor. Both she and Scorpius are Prefects; Albus was too much of a prankster to be one. That night however she heard a long BANG and ran to see what had happened. When she saw the noise seemed to be coming from a broom closet, she stopped. She was never good with awkward moments, something she was told she got from her dad, and interrupting people snogging is most **definitely** and awkward moment. Normally she would have Scorpius with her and he knew what to do, but sadly, that was not the case tonight. She didn't know where he was, she hadn't seen him since potions class this morning, she didn't even see him at lunch or dinner, and he was always there. Well, she decided she had to do something.

"Um ok guys" she said opening the door "you guys have to st-" She froze. She saw a girl on her tippy toes trying to kiss this bloke. This was not what froze her though, what froze her was the blond hair on this bloke, blond hair only Scorpius had. Therefore, she did the most logical and most brilliant move she could make, she ran. She ran, tears streaming down her face and burring her vision, and when she wiped her eyes, she realized where she was. She was at her favorite place here at Hogwarts, a tree near the lake; it had a perfect view of the lake and Hogwarts in the back round. She didn't realize why she ran in the first place. She realized at that moment though that she liked Scorpius more than a friend, in fact I think you could say she loved him. But he like another girl, and she promised that she would be nice to this girl, if she made him happy, then she would be happy for him. He would never see her cry because he didn't love her, never one tear. She would cry alone, just like now. And that is just what Rose did. She sat, and cried.

**So how did you like it? Its my first story, can't you tell? This would be the time most would beg for reviews, but I'm going to go for a different approach. As i just told you this is my first story and it isn't as good as your stories. So i would like you to help me make this better with a nice review. Even if all you say is "Awesome!" then it will make me better. Give me more of a reason to write more, and i will tell you now Rose doesn't know what shes seeing, Scorpius's side is a lot different then it appears. So if you want to make the world a better place, and help make me a better writer, review. There is one more part to this story, Scorpius's side. I will upload it soon, but with every review it comes out faster.**


	2. Scorpius's side

SCORPIUS'S SIDE

This is not where he wanted to be. He would rather be between a rock and a hard place, it is better than being stuck between a wall and Tulip. ANYWHERE is better than between Tulip and a wall, no offence wall, you didn't do anything. In his opinion, the saying should be "he/she's stuck between a Tulip and a hard place." Its better if you want people to know your being annoyed so much they should feel sorry for you and stop arguing or whatever they were doing before. Mostly because this Tulip is not a flower it is a person, (loose terms around person) Pansy Parkenshion's daughter to be more exact. She is said to be even worse than her mother too. Now would be a good time to tell you WHY he was stuck between a Tulip and a hard place and HOW he got her. It's a quick story really. Scorpius was on his way to go patrolling with Rose when he ran into Tulip, well more like she ran into him. She pulled him into a broom closet pushing him against some of the stuff in there causing a loud BANG. She tried to stand on her tippy toes to kiss him and just as she was about to the door opened. He started to thank the world when he saw who it was. Rose stood there for a second, her eyes filled with hurt and tears threatening to escape before she ran. He stood there a second in shock, like Rose had just done before he too ran. He heard a faint "Scorpius" behind him as he ran but he didn't care about tulip. All he cared about was Rose; she was the only one he ever cared about. She was the reason he didn't snog girls like Tulip, because he loved Rose.

He found her sitting underneath her favorite tree by the lake. The moon was shining just bright enough to see her tear stained eyes hiding behind her beautiful red hair. "Rose" he says quietly as she turns around to see who's behind her. His heart starts to break as he sees her red and puffy eyes. She looks shocked to see him, but quickly creates a mask to hid her face behind.

"Sorry Scorpius, I was just going." She starts to get up but Scorpius quickly takes her hand and keeps her down, sitting next to her.

"Rose" He whispers quietly "It wasn't what it looked like" He tells her the whole story starting at him walking down the fifth floor on his way to patrol and ending with "I would never kiss Tulip, or any other girl like her. I'm in love with someone else"

"Ok I believe you but I really have to go" He could see her mask crumbling and grabbed her arm softy. "I am in love with **you** Rose" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "Now that I look back, I see I always did."

"Then why were you avoiding me today?" She just didn't understand how someone could go from avoiding you all day to saying that they were in love with you. She would have to ask her cousin Victoire about that, she always knew more about boys than her.

"Because Rose, do you remember what we were doing in potions class today?"

"Of course! We were making Amortentia," She said quite annoyed, she never liked to be thought of as stupid. Forgetting what happened earlier today would be a very stupid thing to do.

"Well I realized what my potion smelled like. It smelled like rose's and I realized that I loved everything about you. I loved your hair, how it bounces all around when your happy. When you smile and laugh, it's the best sound in the world. I love the way your eyes light up when your happy. I love everything about you. But at the end of class, I thought you didn't like me that way, so I promised I wouldn't ask you out. It might ruin are friendship and I wouldn't have anything anymore. So I avoided you the rest of the day trying to make myself think of you as a sister again but I can't. I really do love you Rose" She didn't know what to do so she did they first thing that came to mind. She kissed him square on the lips.

"Is that a yes then? Will you go out with me?" All she did was kiss him. Both of them happier than they've ever been.

**This didn't turn out as good as I thought it would and it's quite short. However, I hope you guys liked it and thank you guys so much for the reviews! I was dancing all around it was quite a sight to see. I know many other people read this story and I would like you to quickly write a review. It only takes 1 minute and it makes me really happy. I think this is the end of this story but I might have them tell Ron their dating if you guys want.**


End file.
